The present hypothesis is that at nutritionally physiological intakes a high carbohydrate-low fat diet generates a greater energy expenditure than an isocaloric intake of a high fat-low carbohydrate diet. The results of this study will contribute to our understanding of the role of diet composition in weight maintenance, obesity prevention, & dietary treatment of obesity.